


Крепкий орешек

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рон Уизли всегда мечтал стать героем. Иногда мечты имеют свойство сбываться.</p><p>Написано на БФ-4 по теме "День дурака". Погремушка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крепкий орешек

Холл был весь увешан рождественскими побрякушками, хотя Рождество уже давно прошло. Непонятно, почему здесь остались эти сверкающие шары и вяло попискивающие, почти погасшие феи. Сухая омела на люстрах... Рон не любил больницу святого Мунго. Не любил с тех самых пор, как сюда привезли его отца. Тоже под Рождество. Хорошо, что завтра уже март. С другой стороны, февральские валентинки выглядели бы еще ужаснее. Больница — и розовые сердечки. Тьфу.

В холле всегда кто-нибудь громко разговаривал. Как будто не услышат. Все орут в полный голос, перекрикивая остальных. И знакомые, знакомые. Всюду знакомые. А он стоит, как идиот, посреди холла, и ждет целителя, который неизвестно когда будет.

— Мицуко?! Маггловские духи? Да что ты говоришь? Кошмар какой, я бы сразу подала на развод... — возмущалась Ромильда Вейн. Она не заметила Рона, и прекрасно. Замечательно. После ее любовного зелья в шоколадных котелках Рон заочно терпеть Ромильду не мог. Хотя она и красивая.

— Ну, они ведь винтажные, — оправдывалась светловолосая подружка Ромильды, — он купил их на каком-то странном аукционе, их везли к нам много дней.

— Все равно...

В другом углу Августа Лонгботтом общалась с такой же высохшей и устрашающе выглядящей старушкой. Та достала из кармана флягу и шумно отхлебнула из нее, не прекращая, впрочем, сердито ворчать. Хороша старушка.

— Какое падение нравов, в наше время не приходилось так долго ждать!

— Лукреция, у тебя старческое слабоумие? Я, когда была беременна Фрэнком, ждала целителей часами! Неудивительно, что...

Рон поморщился и отошел в угол. Ведьма за стойкой указала очередному нервному посетителю на кресла, стоящие вдоль стен. Что такое творится сегодня? Неужели нет никого из целителей? Он с таким трудом отпросился на сегодня у начальника, обещал, что всего на два часа, а уже тянется третий, и посетителей так много, и ни одного целителя. Из холла никого не выпускают, даже тех, кто пришел проведать больных. И не впускают, что еще любопытнее. Почему?

— Да сколько можно! — выкрикнул пожилой маг с морковкой в ухе. — Я же знаю, что мне на пятый этаж! Почему вы нас не пускаете!

Ведьма за стойкой холодно ответила:

— Ждите, я же говорю, никого нет. Ждите! — и почему-то быстро, буквально на секунду оглянулась назад. Рон проследил за ее взглядом: там была двустворчатая дверь, ведущая к лестнице. Год работы в аврорате дал о себе знать. Совершенно неосознанно он подошел ближе. Что там такого, что колдомедичка так нервничает? Рон остановился у дверного проема. Может, что-то удастся услышать?

И в этот момент тяжелая дверь резко распахнулась, заехав Рону в нос и прижав его к стене. В глазах замелькали звездочки, в ушах захрустело, голову пронзила острая боль.

— Всем лежать!!! — раздался дикий вопль и звук попавшего в кого-то Ступефая. — Палочки на пол! На пол, я сказал! Ты, да, ты, старая карга! Легла, быстро!

Послышались протестующие крики, стук катящихся палочек... Рон замер. Дверь его надежно закрывала от тех, кто ворвался в холл, но и он сам их не видел. Очень медленно и осторожно Рон поднял палочку. Только бы дверь не скрипнула! Разиллюзирующее — холодные струйки за шиворот. Бочком-бочком... Рон осторожно выглянул из-за двери.

Нападавших было человек десять. В синих мантиях и масках. Они стояли очень грамотно — кругом, защищая спины друг друга. Посетители больницы лежали на полу, у Августы Лонгботтом было такое лицо, что на месте террористов Рон бы уже сквозь землю провалился. А этим хоть бы что. Один вышел из круга, собрал брошенные палочки.

— Это все? — спросил он у колдомедички, которая тоже лежала на полу, зажмурившись от страха. — Я спрашиваю! Все? Никого больше не было?

— Да! — испуганным (слишком испуганным, отметил Рон) голосом ответила она.

Тишину в холле нарушали только рыдания Ромильдиной подружки. Разиллюзирующее, слава Мерлину, работало отлично. Не мантия Гарри, конечно, но Рона заметили бы, только если б он побежал.

— Каминная связь заблокирована! — выкрикнул тот, кто собирал палочки. Главный. — Не пытайтесь изображать героев! Если вы не будете лезть на рожон, с вами все будет в порядке, и вы вернетесь домой к детишкам и мамочкам! Если нет — убьем всех!

— Чего вы хотите? — спросила Августа. Ромильдина подруга продолжала всхлипывать, этот звук ужасно раздражал.

— Мы хотим, чтобы министерство выполнило наши требования, — спокойно отозвался один из нападавших. — Список мы уже отослали совой. Вам остается только ждать. Есть ли в очереди беременные?

— Зачем вам? — с вызовом спросила Ромильда, судорожно обнимавшая подругу за плечи. Та все хлюпала носом.

— Мы вас отпустим.

Хреновы благородные бандиты. Главный продолжал держать в руках пучок палочек. Хоть бы он положил его на стойку или сунул в карман! Нет, на стойку лучше. Рон напряженно вглядывался в нападавших: как бы сделать так, чтобы всех одновременно вывести из строя? Всех сразу не выйдет, пожалуй, но если дать палочку Августе... «Рон Уизли освобождает заложников в Мунго». Заголовок в "Пророке". Да. Сердце стучало как бешеное, во рту было кисло... Нельзя нервничать, совершенно непозволительно, как говорил их тренер, Уильямсон. Рон мерно задышал и начал считать до десяти. Тем временем подружка Ромильды, утирая слезы, встала, и ее под конвоем провели к выходу. Палочку не отдали, отметил Рон. Он уже успокоился. Так, так, так...

— Лежать, — повторил главный, осмотрелся (Рон застыл, стараясь не двигаться) и положил палочки на стойку. Наконец-то!

Очень, очень осторожно Рон сделал шаг к стойке. Его в свое время тот же Уильямсон очень ругал за неумение подкрадываться. «Топаешь, как тролль, Уизли! С пятки на носок, мягко, а не всей ступней!» Рон затаил дыхание и сделал второй шаг. Главарь оперся о стойку, равнодушно поглядывая из-под маски на лежащих заложников. В сторону Рона он не смотрел.

Возле стойки Рон остановился. Да, прекрасная мысль, передать Августе палочку. Только как? Принести? Летающие палочки — забавный природный феномен, ага. Бросить? Глупо, он себя раскроет. Вырубить главного? Заметят. Империо? Так заманчиво... но нельзя. Война давно закончилась, а эти типы явно не пожиратели. Нет! Вот что нужно! Конфундус, спрятать палочку под мантию, а потом...

Что потом, Рон решил не думать. Медленно, осторожно... Невербальный Конфундус прошелестел почти неслышно, и вот одна из палочек уже в рукаве. Неважно чья. Августа справится.

Внезапно главарь встряхнул головой и начал подозрительно оглядываться. Рон едва не хлопнул себя по лбу, но вместо этого швырнул Августе палочку, а сам прыгнул, упал, покатился и в перекате начал ступефаить всех подряд, стараясь попасть по синим мантиям...

 

* * *

— Ну что, Рональд, — Уильямсон призвал из бара бутылку «Огденского» и наполнил бокалы. — С боевым тебя крещением! Отлично сработал в Мунго! И с днем рождения, конечно!

— Спасибо, шеф, — улыбнулся Рон и с удовольствием выпил. Ребята зааплодировали и засвистели. Виски и правда был отличным, как Рону и говорили. У шефа плохого не бывает.

— Всего несколько ошибок допустил, — продолжил Уильямсон. — Но это не страшно. Главное, чтобы ты их не совершил в реальной ситуации. Очень правильно отошел к двери в самом начале, чутье, вот что главное для аврора! Разиллюзирующее — на «отлично», но с палочкой ты облажался.

Рон вытаращил глаза.

— Н-не понял...

Уильямсон поднял брови, а потом, сморщив нос, захохотал.

— Ты что, думал, это настоящие темные маги? — утирая выступившие слезы, сказал он. — Это наши практиканты. Мы давно хотели провести эту тренировку. В холле были несколько добровольцев и ребята под обороткой. Ты что же, фляг у них не заметил? Для вас всех это было хорошей школой. Проверка в боевых условиях, и не только для тебя, дружище. А ты честно заработал повышение. Не будем сейчас проводить разбор полетов, давайте лучше выпьем!

Рон стоял, сжимая в руке пустой бокал. Ребята хлопали его по плечам, поздравляли, а он молчал, смотрел перед собой расфокусированным взглядом и думал о той статье в "Пророке". «Рон Уизли освобождает заложников». Какой бы она могла быть.

Дома он напился по-настоящему.


End file.
